24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Rook/Archive 14
Welcome to my Talk page, 24 fans! : While you're here, feel free to rummage through the archives of previous discussions: :: 13 (newest), 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (oldest) IP user issue Blue Rook, This has been doing incorrect & sometimes irrelevant edits in this wiki and it's becoming a problem. Someone needs to keep an eye on him. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:49, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Special edition S1 DVD Hey Blue Rook, hope you're well! I was wondering whether you had the Special Edition S1 DVD with the deleted scenes on it - I saw you've uploaded some pics from deleted scenes in the past. Unfortunately I don't think it's available in the UK and I was looking for a favour about one of the deleted scenes (User blog:Acer4666/Andre Drazen's phone) and wondered if you could possibly help? Thank you :)--Acer4666 (talk) 15:02, June 11, 2015 (UTC) : Turns out it's an "Audiovox"! Not sure what the "M" is about though. 06:19, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Ah that's brilliant, thank you! I did suspect it was Audiovox but thats great to have it confirmed. Still can't find that particular model but will keep trying now I have had it narrowed down :)--Acer4666 (talk) 08:25, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yes I actually spent some time trying to find the model information, with no luck. That's a tough hobby you have there. Technology has been moving so fast over the years. If you had to guess, what degree of likelihood is it that this is simply a custom prop and not an actual phone? 19:23, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::: Well, after a good few solid hours searching, I finally tracked down the model number. Audiovox CMP3! You're not wrong about it being a tough hobby :P Although I'm not sure they'd create custom props, what is possible is they get given prototype bits of technology that then never get released and so there's no info on them haha. Anyways thank you so much for your help in identifying this!--Acer4666 (talk) 18:14, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Adam Morgan We could use your opinion on what to do about the actor who portrayed Adam Morgan in the picture at this forum since two actors share that name. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:19, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for the heads-up. 02:42, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Actor category order Hey Blue Rook! About my huge scale edit changing all the actor category orders :P I proposed it on the forum here, to be more consistent with the order "Characters", "Day X characters", "more specific info about them" that we have on character pages--Acer4666 (talk) 18:41, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Weird crap Haha are you describing text from Wiki 24 as "weird crap"? How dare you! :P --Acer4666 (talk) 11:02, July 31, 2015 (UTC) : Hah! Couldn't make out what that was... 05:11, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes We’re reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . And we have tools to help! ‘’’Why we’re doing this’’' Simply put: Most current infobox structure translates very poorly to mobile experiences, and indeed any device that doesn’t use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that Wikia’s traffic is trending mobile. There is an important graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back, and I want to share it here as well: Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It’ll take some effort up front, to be sure, but we’re here to help, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. ‘’’Tools we’ve designed to ease the process’’’ We’ve enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the “old” infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the “Generate draft markup” button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It’s fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the “Convert!” button on the right, which performs the same action as the “Generate draft markup” button. . I’ll help get things rolling by converting a template or two as an example if you’d like me to, as well as watching this post for any questions. Pinkachu (talk) 21:22, August 25, 2015 (UTC) About Nina When I added her 2 the 2nd wave category you removed her. ...Why? She, by being the middleperson between wave and Wald's crew, was absolutely supporting and aiding the terrorist group. And why would Marianne be in the Marwan group categ if Nina can't b in dis 1?SuperbowserX (talk) 08:19, March 29, 2016 (UTC) : Nina wasn't a member of Second Wave: she did not answer to Syed Ali or anyone within his organization. She worked for herself, and simply sold information to Second Wave. On the other hand, Marianne Taylor worked directly for Powell, who was a member of Marwan's cell. The chain of command in her instance goes up to Marwan. 19:33, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :: Nina answered to Mamud Rasheed Faheen didn't she?--SuperbowserX (talk) 19:38, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :: I'm still holding to my point xD--SuperbowserX (talk) 23:00, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::: She was hired by Second Wave to sell information Wald, but the criteria of the category defines the inclusion by members of the terrorist cell only. She was simply not a member of Second Wave. 15:33, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Just wanna say thanks Hey Blue, I've been making my Karma Houdini Compilation page, and I just want to say thanks a lot for you're Villain Factor page and your "Forbidden Characters" pages! They're very entertaining and have helped me enormously in making my list!--SuperbowserX (talk) 05:46, April 28, 2016 (UTC) : Certainly, I'm glad to have helped! 15:33, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Spiff Hey, I'm with Wikia's Community Development team. We're expecting Wiki 24 to get a bump in traffic when Legacy comes out and we thought it would be nice to help you guys spruce the community up a little. I've been sent over to help you guys with anything cosmetic you might want someone to look at, and maybe make some light improvements... for example, I feel like I could make your homepage a lot more engaging and dynamic. Is there anything you guys would like help with? Obviously you guys would have final say on anything I help out with... I'm just here to help, not to step on toes or make changes that you don't want. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:57, April 29, 2016 (UTC) : I have replied directly on your Talk page. This is an excellent offer, and I hope you are still willing to lend a hand despite my delayed reply. 15:33, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Update information I added the articles of LAD actors; stuntman Richard Hansen and background actor Kevin Fyfe. Hansen appeared as one of Bashir's men in 9x02, just in case if you didn't see a picture of him on there. I also found out that Philip Winchester and Nazneen Contractor appeared in the backdoor pilot of the upcoming show Chicago Justice that aired in Chicago P.D.. BattleshipMan (talk) 15:48, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Television footer Hi, Blue Rook! Would you be interested in having 24 added to our television footer program? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 19:06, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Bluetooth cabal Hey, Blue Rook. I just contacted Carl Gilliard on Twitter, and asked him about the identity of his two "co-stars" on the scene. This was his reply. Thief12 (talk) 03:27, November 2, 2016 (UTC) : Crap! Ah well, it is great that you thought of it and I'm grateful that you tried. : Now you've got me on this all over again. Looking at the production staff for 5x19, do you think it would be fruitful to seek out casting folks like Debi Manwiller and/or Peggy Kennedy, if you haven't already? 16:01, November 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Blue Rook, Peggy Kennedy is already a long time deceased. I don't think you could ask her questions. Greets from --Station7 (talk) 16:29, November 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: Ah, how sad. Thank you for letting me know! 17:48, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :::: I can't find an active Twitter page for Manwiller, but there's a LinkedIn one. I'll see if I can contact her. However, I did find one or two pages for Jeff Brockton that either feature the 24 cabal picture in his gallery, or credits him for the role (IMDb). That setcelebs site doesn't look that reliable, and we know IMDb is not 100% accurate, but it's something. Anyway, I also found a Brockton resume with an e-mail and I wrote to him asking him about that specific character/role. Let's see if we can at least clear that one. Thief12 (talk) 19:03, November 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::: That would be outstanding :) If you ever determine who portrayed Robert Joseph, I've always been curious: did he know he was being photographed professionally for a card game? If not, did he wonder what the heck they were taking that picture for? If I was a background extra like that, and someone came over to shoot my picture specifically without explanation, I'd be so confused. 19:33, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Jeff Brockton just replied to me and told me he DID NOT play that Season 5 cabal guy, so back to the drawing board. Thief12 (talk) 04:04, November 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Hmm! Yeesh that guy looks so similar... but despite it, I definitely do believe you, and him. Thank you for taking the time to confirm that. (Looking at setcelebs page, he probably has no idea what that is, or how to correct it. But how did he get listed as "Sentox cabalist" on IMDB?) 14:12, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: I think IMDb Pro users can edit articles, so maybe some user added him to the credits. Thief12 (talk) 18:17, November 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I think a lot of these websites, and in particular IMDb, copy what we put here. We listed him as the Sentox cabalist for a while before I removed him so I guess that's where they got it from! ::::: Probably the most relevant crew member to ask about those guys would be Jason Gutierrez, as I believe he did extras casting for seasons 4-8. Not sure if he has contact details anywhere?--Acer4666 (talk) 16:11, November 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::: I couldn't find any social media or contact details for Jason Gutierrez, except for a LinkedIn page. However, due to the website restrictions, I can't send him a message. I did tweeted to directors Dwight Little, Brad Turner, and Jon Cassar (who directed the S5 episodes where the cabalists appeared) asking them for any possible ID on the two guys. Let's see what comes up. Thief12 (talk) 14:57, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Voting Hey dude! I recall you being open to all the ideas in this ridiculously long thread but I'd love to get your opinion on the section I just added. When you get a chance of course --Pyramidhead (talk) 02:13, December 17, 2016 (UTC) 24 Wiki Spiff Hi there! I wanted to reach out and see if you'd be interested in a wiki spiff? I'd create a new background skin and new wordmark. I'd also like to update the information on the main page and maybe move things around so that it's more balanced. So that one side isn't longer than the other and that there is no empty space at the bottom. Anything I change or add is subject to your approval and can be edited or reverted back at any time. Let me know what you think. :) Witnessme (talk) 19:40, January 30, 2017 (UTC) : Hello there, sure please see our replies on your Talk page. 20:44, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Back again Hey Rook, it's ASHPD24 from before. I had another account here, but I've gone through so many e-mail accounts that I couldn't remember the password. Anyway, I thought about coming back again and helping you guys out. It's been a while, but I felt like our last conversation wasn't on a high note, and in hindsight I felt like shit just coming back and insulting everything. I'm still pretty "meh" about the show's merits, but I think now that I've detached myself somewhat, I can look at things in a more objective light. I've still got projects I wanted to pursue (I never finished my page of Day 2 baddies), and I bet you'd like some more help making sure things are smoothly running. Of note, I still never got around to watching LAD or Legacy, but I've already spoiled myself, so that's no big deal for me. Just let me know here if you don't mind my presence. --WinterRains (talk) 16:35, February 26, 2017 (UTC) : Hey WinterRains (ASHPD24)! Yes I remember you very fondly from those years back... I genuinely do not recall any specific conversation with you that "wasn't on a high note", but even if I did, it would not matter to me personally. I don't hold grudges/that sort of thing. So of course I do not have any objections to your return! : Please note that I have not done any major contributions here for many months, so I'm not the most useful guy to greet coming back through the door. The new show seems good, and I have a DVR full of episodes to fully catch up on... but, much of what I've seen is in my opinion playing into the distorted, grievously unhealthy, and politically destructive vision certain individuals in the White House are trying to sell these days. The whole "Muslim terrorists in fiction" thing isn't very palatable for me anymore. In the past I could overlook it and simply enjoy the show and the wiki, but since this person was elected, the political situation as I see it is freakishly toxic and its dragging down all sorts of aspects of my life and my family's and friends' lives. Even entertainment isn't the same. : Sorry if I'm being such a downer. I think there's a chance I'll get back into the editing groove again, but even if I don't, please do not let that affect you. In short, welcome back, and happy editing! 18:23, March 7, 2017 (UTC)